Timeless
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-201 |producer(s)= |story= Rick Berman, Brannon Braga and Joe Menosky |script= Brannon Braga andJoe Menosky |director=LeVar Burton |imdbref=tt0708997 |guests=LeVar Burton as Captain Geordi La Forge and Christine Harnos as Tessa Omond |previous_production=Nothing Human |next_production=Thirty Days |episode=VGR S05E06 |airdate=18 November 1998 |previous_release=(VGR) Once Upon a Time (Overall) Once More Unto the Breach |next_release=(VGR) Infinite Regress (Overall) The Siege of AR-558 |story_date(s)= 52143.6 (2375/2390) |previous_story= The Siege of AR-558 Nothing Human |next_story= Covenant Image in the Sand }} Summary Chakotay and Kim are on an ice planet investigating the crash site of Voyager. It is the future, and the entire ship and crew are frozen inside a glacier. Once they are beamed inside, Chakotay finds the long-dead Seven of Nine and summons the pilot of his shuttle, Tessa, to transport her aboard. Kim uses Starfleet technology to access Voyager's computer and activate the Doctor's program. When he demands to know what has happened, Chakotay tells him they are there to change history. Flashback to the crew celebrating the completion of Voyager's quantum slipstream drive. The next day they will set a course for the Alpha Quadrant at a speed never before imagined. However, Paris finds a phase variance in the threshold that causes the slipstream to become unstable. Kim volunteers to take the Delta Flyer a few seconds ahead of Voyager in the slipstream. He can map it and send the phase variations back to the ship in time to make corrections. Janeway agrees to take the risk and assigns Chakotay to fly with Kim. Fifteen years later, Chakotay and Kim explain to the Doctor what happened. Kim transmitted the wrong variance, forcing Janeway to make an emergency landing that killed the crew on impact. Kim and Chakotay made it back to Earth, but when Starfleet gave up their search for Voyager, they decided they had to find a way to correct their mistake. They stole a Borg temporal transmitter and the Delta Flyer from Starfleet, and now they can use Seven's Borg interplexing beacon to send a new set of phase corrections back in time to the crew. Just as Chakotay downloads Voyager's sensor logs, a Galaxy-class starship arrives in search of the thieves. Captain Geordi La Forge of the U.S.S. Challenger hails Chakotay and tries to talk him out of altering the timeline, but Kim and the Doctor continue to work feverishly on Seven's Borg implant. Once the Doctor pinpoints her time of death, they use the temporal transmitter to send the phase corrections four minutes prior to Voyager's crash. In the past, Seven receives and inputs them, but the slipstream continues to collapse. Just outside of the Alpha Quadrant, Voyager crashes onto the ice planet. When Kim realizes his phase corrections still didn't work, he doesn't have time to find his mistake. Tessa disengages the Delta Flyer from the Challenger's tractor beam, but the shuttle's warp core begins to breach. With only seconds to spare, Kim transmits a phase correction to Seven that will disperse the slipstream entirely, just as the Delta Flyer explodes. On Voyager, both the ship and shuttle are thrown out of the slipstream, effectively erasing the future. Later, Janeway informs Ensign Kim that a log entry was found encoded in the transmission to Seven: a message "from Harry Kim ... to Harry Kim." Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Richie Vest On the frozen Voyager were was the oxygen coming from? The outside air? ''' # Tom says they ran the simulation 23 times. Seven asks to see the results, Tom tells her to go to Holodeck 2 and he hopes she does not mind getting vaporized a few dozen times. 23 is almost two dozen but not a few dozen. '''Tom knows that Seven is likely to attempt the simulation more times than he did. # Corey Hines on Wednesday, November 18, 1998 - 7:07 pm: If the future scene we saw come from 2390 then there are a lot of problems with it. First the transport patterns are the same even though we saw advanced ones in All Good Things... (TNG). Galaxy-class starships are still used and this one didn't have a third nacelle on it. The uniforms were the same even though the ones in All Good Things... and The Visitor (DS9) had different ones, which would suggest that either the crew of the Enterprise-D or DS9 had something to do with the ones we see on DS9 now. LaForge should look the way we did in AGT. The All Good Things... future was a possible future created by Q to test Captain Picard, meaning some elements are bound to be inaccurate. # When Kim was talking about what happened when he got back, he forgot to mention Libby. R W F Worsley (Notanit) on Thursday, February 08, 2018 - 11:25 am: They may have split up for some reason, in which case he wouldn't have wanted to talk about it. # And also, wouldn't Starfleet not transfer him on a deep space vessel when they have a war with the Dominion happening? R W F Worsley (Notanit) on Thursday, February 08, 2018 - 11:25 am: They could have regarded him more suitable for deep space exploration missions. # Matthew Patterson on Wednesday, November 18, 1998 - 8:12 pm: I think this episode contradicts Living Witness, since it now appears that Voyager made it home before they were destroyed. R W F Worsley (Notanit) on Thursday, February 08, 2018 - 11:25 am: Not necessarily - the destruction could be another inaccuracy. # I don't know why Starfleet was searching for Voyager anyway, given that they're fighting the Dominion (who they obviously beat according to this timeline.) R W F Worsley (Notanit) on Thursday, February 08, 2018 - 11:25 am: Starfleet may have believed Voyager had learnt something that would give them an advantage over the Dominion. # Shouldn't Seven have received both sets of corrections, since future Harry never changed the time index? R W F Worsley (Notanit) on Thursday, February 08, 2018 - 11:25 am: The second set could have overwritten the first set. # Shane Tourtellotte on Wednesday, November 18, 1998 - 8:24 pm: Why does Captain LaForge look like he's speaking from his ship's observation lounge? Wouldn't the Bridge be more appropriate? R W F Worsley (Notanit) on Thursday, February 08, 2018 - 11:25 am: Perhaps he was ordered to keep the conversation secret from his senior officers for some reason. # Herbie on Thursday, November 19, 1998 - 8:25 pm: Does Voyager not have escape pods? Adam Chmelka on Thursday, November 19, 1998 - 10:03 pm: I don't think they had enough time to launch the escape pods. (We know they had them; they were used in Dreadnought). Category:Episodes Category:Voyager